Five Seconds to Midnight
by FallenAnimosity
Summary: It takes Demyx five seconds for him to realise Zexion is the be all and end all. But is five seconds long enough to really know someone, to trust them completley? Demyx wants devotion, but what does Zexion want from Demyx? Corporate ficZemyx
1. Prologue: the principles of lust

-I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well  
Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue-

* * *

_I walked down the pebbled path, the grains crushing underneath my feet echoing through the silence of night. Stars hung over the forest in front of me, so think that in the ambience of night it shadowed dark and black, almost threatening, new, exciting, and different._

That's what I wanted most of all, everything has become so monotonous in my life. I go to work, eat food, come home get changed eat some more and then sleep. I wake up the next day, and do it all over again. Weekends are different, sometimes if my friends aren't busy we catch up but lately that hasn't been so. On weekends now all I do is the occasional sleep in and then go grocery shopping. Yeah my life is exciting, excruciatingly so that my mind has become numbed with boredom.

_I can here crickets and then the running of a stream, I turn my head and there it is. Its body flowing, tumbling over the rocks that lay in its wake. _

My dad says I'm like water sometimes, so stubborn and hard to move but once set off I flow free happy and seep through cracks to get to my goal. I love dad, he was always supporting me in every thing I did or didn't do. Like get married to my step mums, second cousin's daughter. I can't see myself married to any woman for that matter, maybe because I haven't found the right female or maybe because I look in another isle altogether. Yeah, I'm attracted to males. Any future prospects of grandchildren and my family name carrying on are at a low. Unless they suddenly start allowing gays to adopt children I don't think that will ever be a possibility. My dad knows, and he's great about it like I said he's always supported me. My step mum Charlotte, now she's a whole other ball game. Maybe its because to me she radiates homophobe, that and I don't trust her. She's likeable, but she's not my mother. No matter how hard I try to accept her I feel it's morally wrong. I can accept her as the woman who married my father, but that's it. I don't hold a candle for my mother or anything, she wasn't a goddess or even a suitable mum, she was just a woman who got caught up at the wrong time in her life and couldn't take it. My mum left me and dad at the hospital two days after I was born; I had been kept over night because I was born premature. It's not like my mum hates me or anything, she just wasn't ready for me, I can't blame her for that. She believed that it was wrong to kill an unborn child if the parents were unfit, why should a child pay for mistakes made by careless adults.

My mum was and probably always will be a career woman; she still sends my humbled father money for me, even though I have a solid job in advertising with an international corporation and can take care of myself. We can't tell her to stop; we don't have a way of reaching her. Not once did she try and contact me, though I can't blame her for that, because I guess I never really tried contacting her either.

My life is just so, it has its ups and its downs the latter occurs more frequently. I suppose I'm what you would call content; I have nothing to complain about after all. No one would hear me if I did, I'm not exactly the type of person who demands attention, not like some other people I know, okay well not know but admired from a distance. There's one person in particular who is everything I'm not and more, he hypnotises people with the way that he walks, it's like his mere presences draws people to him. Some of my fellow colleagues who know I'm smitten with him, say he's cold and brooding and it's only the mysterious side that invites people to him.

That only people care about him for his money and good looks, not who he is. I know if I spent five seconds alone with him, that I would be different. He would be different from what people say about him.

_I look up again and realise I'm now in the forest entangled thick and deep. I would have thought it's presence would be suffocating the fear of being insignificant crushing me. But then I'm used to those feelings, I am now is but silenced by its intimidation and left standing and wondering at its beauty. The leaves are much larger and greener than anything around my home or my dad's place. One leave I see is drooping with the weight of water resting along its spine. I step tentatively towards it, so now clad in my blue and white cloud flannel pyjamas are standing underneath. I wait and stare, sounds, trickling sounds my only companions in the woods. I look up at the leaf again and wait sure enough the water is moving towards me. I close my eyes a feeble attempt and crouch towards the ground, it's no use gravity has duped me once again. The cold icy water splashes into my eyes and I rub and my body moves as well from the onslaught of liquid. I land with a thud onto my back and then suddenly the coldness is gone. Cracking open one eye I see the tall stems of grass, the kinds you see out in paddocks. I am surrounded encompassed if you will by the green and shudder to think of a life perpetually like this. Suddenly there is silence, no longer any cicadas or crickets only footsteps coming closer, shuffling their way through the long grass. Standing up in the whole my body imprinted in the sward, I see the long slender back of someone all too familiar to me. He is wearing all black but his hair stands out amongst the green contrasting perfectly. Lilac is all I can see for a moment and then he turns around, I stutter and stare open mouthed. Gathering my wits I walk towards him trying to act unfazed by his cool demeanour, I say his name. He just stares at me, and cocks his head to the side. I say it louder he smiles and laughs, I breathe a silent sigh or relief. His laughter fades and again he stares at me, "do I know you?"_

"_What?" I question, he looks genuinely confused as am I. He goes to speak again but I can't hear him over a strident yelling sound. I call on the border of hysterics to him, for him to speak louder but then it goes black. _

I shoot up straight, my eyes blurry from the sudden rush of light. Where am I? Oh that's right. Looking around I can relax, my sea blue and black furnishings, my posters, my overzealous bedspread with numerous photos of famous musician's faces stitched into the fabric, my bedroom. Again with the voices someone's laughing and my head can't take it this early. I have at the alarm clock on my bedside table; it bounces against the wood and ricochets to the floor. I roll over onto my stomach and hang of the side, letting out a groan as the blood rushes to my head. I blink as blurry red lights fill my vision.

"Huh?" Rubbing them twice I can see better, the outlines of the numbers on my clock burn my eyes.

"Fuck, I'm late!" Springing up from the bed I rush into the shower brushing my teeth to hurry the process of morning grooming. Grabbing my black work pants and dark blue long-sleeved shirt, I fling off the towel in the middle of my bedroom. I hear an ear splitting scream from next door, for a moment I hope nothing bad has happened to my elderly neighbour Mildred. Then I realise, I have my curtains open and I'm nude. Stumbling back into the bathroom with a blush across my face I yell an apology, tangling my feet in my clothes and falling, hard on the white tiles.

"Ow" it comes out as a breathy groan, when in actual fact the voice that I want to use is screaming in melodrama. I learnt that living with my dad, it's best to play along and be the person who causes the least conflict and gets things done. Too bad that's almost the opposite of what I actually crave to be. Never the less I am now dressed and grab my brown canvas book bag, thumbing the backs of my trainers I take off for a sprint to the bus stop. No time for breakfast now, I'll just do what I do everyday and have a larger lunch. Yeah, right. I catch the bus just as the door closes and give the bus driver my best kicked dog look. It's about the only facial expression I can muster nowadays.

* * *

I reach the swinging doors at the front and Kairi greets me jovially.

"How are you this morning Demyx? Eat breakfast?" Kairi is one of the two female secretaries, she's older than me by ten years so she treats me like her little brother. I shrug and chuckle nervously; Kairi is quite the health freak. Today she is wearing her white blouse and pink skirt; adorned with thick black jewellery she shakes a long black fingernail at me.

"You should eat breakfast, it's-"

"The most important meal of the day, I know" Kairi scrunches her face at me, she hates it when people cut her off, she also hates it when I talk back to her.

"Well you have to hall ass up the back stairs and quick because the superior is upstairs showing investors around. Apparently he's on level two. You think you can make it before he gets to your area smartass?"

"How long has he been there?" My fingers are hanging onto the edge of her marble desktop and my feet are digging into the polished cement floor.

"He's leaving in minute or two"

"Shit" I hiss as I launch myself towards the stairs. It's a known back entrance for those who are late to work on a regular basis, like myself. The higher ups, only ever use the elevator because they are pompous asses. I don't care as long as I don't get fired for being late I will run up a number of flights of stairs. I work on level three, the middle level, like I said I am content with my life, but it's not my ideal career. I run through the various cubicles, hearing phones ringing and telemarketers pestering unsuspecting employees of other companies. Namine my secretary grabs my arm and rushes me around the back way.

"The superior is coming from the west side, you meet him face on if you go that way. Go through the media department, apparently that's his last stop." She took a breath

"Thanks Nami" I couldn't help but notice she was wearing a gold band around her finger, apparently she had gotten engaged since yesterday. "Congratulations" I whisper with a smile and she blushes and laughs smoothing down her black knee length skirt and looks at her heeled shoes. The golden locket her boyfriend -correction- fiancée gave her hand over her open white shirt.

"Hurry" she says as she pushes me back out into the open walkway.

It took me two minutes to get in front of my door, too bad the superior decided to show the ideas and research department before media. I freeze like a rabbit caught in the headlights when I notice the superior down the hallway making idle chatter with Namine, she was stalling him god bless her soul. He had two Japanese investors with him.

"Shit" I look towards the window and see Axel balancing a pencil on his lip. Axel is my notorious red headed co-worker and friend. Best bud since high school and the one who I lost my virginity to, but we aren't interested in each other like that any more. Not since Roxas of course. Roxas is Axel's life long infatuation and 'true love' or so he claims. Too bad he's our supervisor Leon's brother. The guy is a psychopath when it comes to his brother apparently. Roxas was diagnosed with cancer four years ago when he was seventeen, with numerous herbal and radiation treatments, and surgery to remove the tumour; he was given a clean bill of health. The boy has never been the same since, always going to extremes 'living life' as Leon likes to sarc on and on about. Axel met him at his first company dinner five years ago age nineteen, and had never left the boys side all night. They talked for the whole time about anything and everything. Axel said he knew he was in love when the boy laughed at his hair. Most people would have been turned off by this, but Axel was only encouraged and when Roxas apologised he knew then, that he was a goner.

I ducked back behind a cubicle wall and crouched next to a very full trash can.

"Mornin' Demyx" staring at me was my apprentice and step brother Sora. I am fond of Sora to a point where I treat him almost like my actual sibling.

"Mornin' Sora, do you have a rubber?" Sora who was known for his naïve and some how contradicting perverted mind blushed.

"Sora focus, eraser. Now." Sora chucked him a rainbow patterned rubber and Demyx raised an eyebrow, there was a large PRIDE label across the middle.

"Don't tell mum okay?" Demyx chuckled in bemusement; apparently he wasn't the only one to not tell Charlotte he was 'batting for the other team'.

Standing on his perches Demyx threw the rubber at the window next to his door, which was made out of glass, it looked like there was steam on it, but in actual fact it was just something to prevent someone seeing in. Demyx always disliked the door, he thought it was stupid. Glass was made to be seen through, why have a door made out of opaque glass instead of normal wood. He couldn't be bothered caring as long as he didn't break it he was happy. No way did he want to shell out money for another.

Axel got the signal and peered out over the window smiling he pulled on the door and it opened. I looked towards the superior Namine couldn't stall him any longer and he continued to walk down the navy carpeted hallway. Namine saw my head on the bottom of the cubicle wall and she went pale. She turned on the spot wringing her hands over and over until she started to chase after the tall silver haired man. She called out his title and then stumbled only to have the superior hold her up. I took my chance when the three males turned their backs to him and commando rolled into the office. Not a moment too soon either, they all looked back when they heard me make contact with Axels tall frame and take him tumbling to the floor.

"ooff" I tried to gather my wits and make my head stop spinning stupid Axel and his strong skeletal frame. I rubbed my forehead and saw Axel holding his hip bone.

"I swear if I'm not able to walk on my date with Roxas tonight I will hand you over to the superior for being late" I shook my head at Axel lame attempt at sounding threatening.

"Yeah right, and then I'll tell him you spend half your day talking on the phone to a boy who barley recognises you instead of doing work and making me do it all. Who do you think he'd keep the guy who does the work or the one who gets here on time?"

Axel had no time to argue, footsteps alerted them of others presence drawing closer. In an attempt to get to our chairs we climbed over each other, pushing and knocking various body parts out from underneath ourselves. Luckily by the time we got to our seats the superior was standing outside or door, Axel and I turned and smiled at the taller male. Who oblivious to our presence kept walking right past the open door to the media department…

* * *

"Fuck eh?" Axel rubbed his hands through his hair and I did the same. I didn't have time to do anything to my hair after I had a shower. It was probably in knots and various states of disorder, in fact it was probably better the superior hadn't stopped by.

Putting my head in his hands I let out a frustrated groan. The day went on and on, various meetings finally lunch time rolled around and I was able to silence his stomach who had continuously growled through my last three meetings. As usual Axel and I decided to get a burger for lunch; we gathered our wallets and walked to the elevator. Axel suggested it would be the best for me if I didn't attempt to walk down the stairs in my drowsy state. Axel is shit at lying, the only reason he wants to use the lift is incase that I do pass out he doesn't have to lug my ass back up the stairs.

"Axel shut up." He'd been talking about Roxas for the past ten minutes and frankly I had been getting quite sick of it. I'm all to happy to lend an ear to pal who's in love but telling the same story about how he choked on an ice cube was not entertaining. Especially if it was the thirteenth time that said story was told.

"You're just jealous nothings happened between you and the Emo King."

"He is not an Emo King, he's just… I dunno"

"Shy?"

"Yeah"

"Bullshit, the guy is one of the top attorneys in the country and he is heir to the conglomerate of Oblivion Incorporated. Shy is not a word to be associated with him, arrogant, self conceited and obnoxious are words that are more appropriate."

"Would you just stop? I don't care how much you put him down; I don't care what you say. If he is then, he is and there's nothing I can do about it."

Axel looked at me eyebrow raised, "What? Don't I get the privilege of hearing about how you are going to prove me wrong and when you meet him, he'll change, some sort of Romantic out burst, or declaration?"

I shook my head "Nope"

Axel turned towards me towering over me by just a little bit, I pity Roxas sometimes. Axel can be quite intimidating when he wants to be, it doesn't help that the kid is shorter than myself. "And why not Juliet?"

"Would you not call me that?" Axel has this thing, where he believes that I sound like I belong in a Shakespearian play, talking about love and whatnot in one of his tragedies. I never asked Axel why he picked an author who killed his lead amorous roles; actually I don't want to know. It's quite irksome when your best friend right out calls you subordinate, I mean it's not like I'm adverse to it, it's just sometime I would like to be you know, the more aggressive partner. It's also down right embarrassing when half the office knows about your homosexuality and Axel tells people that I like being called after a female who falls in love and oh yes _dies_.

"Fine Romeo is that better, but I'm sorry Dem you are going to have to prove to me that you are capable of a masculine title, I mean Demyx not exactly empowering is it?"

"It's artistic okay and it's a hell of a lot better than being named after a car part. Come on' the first impression of Axel has to be that of some brawny idiot, like a mechanic"

"Hey don't diss the idea of being called 'the mechanic'."

"Why not?"

"Well for one thing, they are good with their hands."

I groaned in disgust, "I actually wanted that as my gay name, too bad it's already taken. I'm stuck with flurry of the dancing flames. It has its ups and downs."

"Yeah straight out people will know that your gay and should not be left near flammable equipment. Or alone to your own devices. Who's the mechanic?"

Axel smirked at me "You will not believe me if I told you."

"tell me."

"No, melodious nocturne I will not tell you."

"I didn't pick my name; I can't see how that suits me"

"I guess they all thought you made music on a regular basis if you get my drift, that or you're a screamer."

"Shut up!" Axel looked at me as to say 'see'.

"Anyway back onto topic what's with the lack of romanticism on your part oh holy infatuated one?"

"I have come to terms with the fact that it will never be, so even if I on the rare and I mean really really rare chance see him, I will act like he's no big deal and means nothing to me."

"Whilst you die on the inside"

I rolled my eyes, why fight it I asked myself. "Yeah whilst I die on the inside"

"Whatever mate just don't die on the outside too, I need my buddy around" Axel flung his arm around my shoulder.

"You only need me so your ass doesn't get fired" Axel had a moment to look shocked and genuinely hurt and he placed his hands over his heart and pulled a face like he was in pain. Too bad I knew him too well and he smiled back at me no harm done. The doors opened with a 'ping' and my feet suddenly wouldn't move.

I stood there my eyes open my heart beat resounding in my ears. I took a breath and then stepped inside, boy my shoes looked interesting this morning. Axel was laughing beside me, as I looked up at him from my hunched position. He pulled a face at me and I stood up straight then I pressed the Ground button. Axel pushed the number two button, next thing I knew he was outside of the elevator and the doors had shut. He left me alone…with _him_?

Axel you bastard.

* * *

The elevator kept going floor one, said the voice and then everything went black. The lift jolted and I hit the wall stumbling to hold onto the railing, when I regained my common sense I realised the elevator had just broken down. I was breathing fast, but mine wasn't the only sound I could hear. Then I remember who else was in here.

I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands. "Are you okay?"

I sat up straight, wow that was his voice, damn. I'm not going to have a peaceful sleep tonight.

"Ah… yep, I'm fine" my voice sounded a little too high and then I frowned at myself.

Control yourself Demyx control! He slunk down beside me and looked across towards me.

"Don't I get a 'how are you'?" he was talking to me!!! Actually talking to me, no he was joking with me Oh my Fucking God yes, we could have an actual conversation. Stop! Stupid mind stop, remember ignore him, play it cool.

"Well I assumed that if you'd physically hurt yourself to a point where you needed my help, you wouldn't of been able to talk to me. So I guessed you were alright."

"What about emotionally hurt?"

"Huh?"

"I could have been claustrophobic for all you knew, started screaming and clawing at the walls, chewing on my hands."

I had to laugh at the thought, when I looked back in his eyes they were already focused on me, as if indisputably intrigued no, interested. "I've seen you ride the lift heaps of times you seemed perfectly fine to me."

Why the fuck am I blushing? Please let the darkness be so that he cannot see my face. Why did I say that I watched him, or that he seems perfectly fine? Oh what am I kidding he probably won't even notice.

"So you are stalking me?"

I had to choke on my own spit with that one.

"What? N-no of course not" he cracked a smile at my face. Blushed and eyes as wide as they could possibly go, yeah I bet I look real damn hot. Super fucking sexy.

"That's a shame; I'd be real flattered if you were actually stalking me." It took a lot of effort to not raise my hand and wave it about screaming 'yes pick me, I'm your stalker!' Knowing my luck he'd probably have me arrested or worse think I'm a freak.

"You would be flattered to have a stalker?"

"It takes a certain type of stalker to make someone feel flattered. If I had you following me around all day, watching me, listening for my every word and observing every action I would feel pretty flattered."

Okay…Now he has to be screwing with me. I just sat there staring at him eyebrow raised as if he was crazy.

"Your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah you know the thing that people identify you with, Bob or Fred?"

"It's ah, actually Demyx" His lips turned up at that

"I thought it might have been you, it's nice to meet you Demyx. My name's Zexion but you already know that."

"huh?" Okay, now I'm starting to get scared. Even if he is really hot, this behaviour counts as weird…doesn't it?

"I heard about your infatuation with me Demyx, there are no secrets where I'm concerned." That's it, I threw all of my coolness and concern less attitude to the wind. I actually did care and this actually did embarrass me.

"Oh Fuck."

Zexion just chuckled and watched in amusement as I buried my head in my hands.

"Demyx it's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. It's human nature to be curious or interested in this case." Okay dig a very large deep hole somewhere out in desolate Australia and bury me there. "That is why I hope you'll forgive me if I tell you that I have sort of in a way been stalking you too."

"You say what now?" I sat up and stared at him. He was nothing but calm and cool, like it was not a big deal to stalk someone, not a criminal offence reprimandable with jail time. Yeah no biggy.

"When I found out I had an admirer, a male one at that I decided to find you and tell you that we could never be together."

"Oh right" the lift lights flickered on and the elevator jolted. The doors opened and I stood and dusted my pants. I went to walk out, but before I could Zexion grabbed me and pulled me back inside against the left wall of the elevator. He pushed on the stop button and again we were suspended in the lift. Three stories high: there were two car parks below ground level.

"No it's not right. The moment I saw you, you made me forget about any rules I had about dating about … After I saw you at work and the things that you did, I don't know why but I couldn't bring myself to say that we could never be together. That I didn't want you, but Demyx you see it's not true."

"Oh right" what the bloody hell was I meant to say to that? I mean it's not like everyday you have someone like Zexion say that sort of thing to you.

He looked at me expecting me to go on, I had no idea what to say but I had become suddenly aware of how close he was standing to me. So I did the only thing I could remember how to do at the time words suddenly up and left my brain. I grabbed his black tie with one hand and his white shirt with the other and pulled him towards myself. Then I kissed him. It wasn't a grotesque kiss like those you see in trashy block busters, it was sweet and innocent and I felt like I could fall to the ground. In actual fact, I did fall, I passed out. Boy was that a smart thing to do.

* * *

The principles of lust  
are easy to understand  
do what you feel  
feel until the end  
the principles of lust  
are burned in your mind  
do what you want  
do it until you find  
love...

* * *

**A:N/ hello F.A here. **

**I know I know I should finish my other fics first, but I'm having a block and usually if I start writing another it helps to get me in the mood for writing those ones. I appologise in advance if you hate it, please don't hate it. This will most likely be a six or seven shot fic. The chapters will be long yes, long. No more of my crappy 3 page thing. I'm trying to broaden my limitations so maybe this will work. Oh and yes it is different, its my first, point of veiw fic, where you see through the character. Nice eh? Reviews are muchly appreciated, as is critism and help about how one another would act or things that they would do together. You know like what do YOU picture zemyx doing together and as I say that please keep the suggestions... helpful I don't mean ' he would jump his bones and grind them to make bread' or what not. M'kay. The thing at the beginning is from PANIC!at the Disco a good band if I do say so myself. The last block thing is a song from Enigma called principles of lust. I don't own Demyx or Zexion or Zemnas for that matter, nor do I own anything Kingdom hearts related. However I do own the concept for this story and could easily change the characters so that they don't infringe on copyright laws. Cha-ching! **

**I hope you readers like this and give me feedback so that I don't starve. **

**Okay. **


	2. Chapter one: I wouldn't lie to you

-I know you say you love me  
If what you say is true  
So show me something that's not deceiving  
'Cause I wouldn't lie to you-

* * *

Waking up to cold water running down your forehead and into your eye is not the most ideal, as I later discovered. Groaning I pulled what happened to be a blue jelly-like chip packet off my head. Yeah okay I know it's an ice pack. Collecting my thoughts I realised that I was no longer in my house, in the office nor was I wearing some of my clothes. The only logical thing to do right now was scream; "Oh shit!"

It was unfortunate for the unsuspecting Zexion who sat across the room from me in a chair, which I didn't happen to notice until he fell out of it from freight. Yeah neither of us expected that to happen. Sitting up I realise that I am wearing someone else's pyjamas, they happen to be blue with white clouds on them. I feel like I've seen them somewhere before yet I can't pinpoint where. Zexion has collected himself and climbed onto his feet. His cool exterior now back in place, no hint of the freight left in his body from a moment ago, except for maybe the adrenaline and the rush I can see evident in his body language.

"You're finally awake; I was starting to think maybe I suffocated you." I had to laugh at this.

"Yeah death by suffocation due to, too much suck-face, you're quite a lethal one." Zexion tried to smother the smirk threatening at the corners of his mouth; he managed quite well, not counting the little movement at the corner of his mouth. Obviously his cold exterior was harder than most to crack.

I rubbed my eye's and let out a loud yawn and Zexion twitched obviously not accustomed to the sound, or the sight I hadn't remembered to cover my mouth. Whoops.

I sat up and finally had a good look at the room I was in. I assumed that it was Zexion's house, okay I hoped it was and not just some motel that he'd happened to spot along the way. Did he want to take me to the hospital? Did he know what happened? Wait, what did actually happen?

"What happened yesterday?"

"As much as I would like to account you passing out-yes you did pass out- to my how did you phrase it, 'lethal' kissing abilities your body obviously became exhausted from the lack of food and collapsed."

Okay, so after I had the kiss I'd been waiting for, since forever I passed out into, on top of? Oh no…

"How exactly did it happen?" A lilac eyebrow rose at this

"I thought I just said that it was from lack of food-"

"No how did I fall, how did I get here, why?" I blushed for some reason, possibly the sexy smirk now on Zexion's face, it was like the kind you would give to a child, condescending, but Zexion wouldn't be condescending towards me after what he'd said to me in the elevator. Unless he had one of those domineering fetishes, the type where you look for some helpless and defenceless, mostly naïve partner so that you feel more empowered. I laughed inwardly at the thought, no, Zexion wasn't like that.

Zexion saw me smile and surprise shot through his eyes, if only for a brief moment. I just caught it, but it was definitely there. "You fell on the spot, not into me, or whichever way you are thinking of. Your legs gave way and you fell on the spot. I brought you back to my house and figured you'd wake up sooner or later. A day and a half later and you are awake. I already called Xemnas and told him that you won't be in for the rest of today."

I raised both my eyebrows at this. Not because he'd gone to soo much trouble to make sure that I was alright and that everything was alright at work but because he'd called the superior by his first name. In the numerous times that I have eavesdropped on him and the superior or out in the work place, he'd never once called him Xemnas. I heard that even Xemnas's wife made her call him the superior. Hell I'd figured that all of his relatives called him by that title. But here was Zexion calmly calling him by his first name, were they really that close?

"I was hoping you could get up and get dressed and we could talk." I smiled, he wanted to get to know each other better; he was the man of my dreams.

I grabbed my clothes and felt around in my pocket for my wallet which I had remembered to be neatly stashed away. It was gone, perhaps it'd fallen out or maybe Zexion had taken it for safe keeping. Whatever the case I simply wanted it back, I reached for my back pants pocket and found no phone, now I was starting to panic.

* * *

When I returned back into Zexion's bedroom from the bathroom I found him standing at the doorway talking on the phone. I went to ask him about my phone, but then I heard him talking to someone on his very own mobile. He'd obviously not heard me re enter.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. He's got nothing; I think he's a lost cause. He's useless to the case. What do you suggest I do? Get rid of him? After I interrogate him we'll see if he's worth any effort. My first impression, pathetic-oh, Demyx." He turned and saw me standing perplexed at the door; he closed the phone rather quickly. He'd obviously taken it whilst I was busy and then when I came back he wanted to spend the most time with me so that's why he closed it so suddenly. Not because he was talking about me, that would be ridiculous. He confessed his love to me and then we kissed, he wouldn't say things like that about me or in that menacing and hateful tone. Actually what struck me more than that was the bordness he'd heard when Zexion realised he was standing there; it was borderline with frustration and annoyance I thought.

Something must be bothering him, "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think that something is wrong?"

"Well, I-I, you seem to be stressed, sort of." I winced at the hounding voice he'd used to question me. Why was he so sharp with me all of a sudden and why was the sinking feeling in my stomach suddenly the only thing I could feel. Its coldness swelled in side me and I started to feel very uncomfortable. To tell the truth, I started to feel disappointment. This wasn't how I'd pictured my second meeting with Zexion to go, he was the man of my dreams he was meant to shower me with fondness and affection not the harshness that you would acquaint with a police interrogation. His eyes softened as he realised that I was upset by his harsh tone. He walked towards me and put his arm around my shoulder. I must resist, must not melt into his touch.

"I didn't mean to sound snappy or short with you. I wasn't trying to be." That wasn't exactly the apology he'd been looking for.

"I've been under a lot of pressure with a current case that I'm on and it's not been a picnic for me. Especially since I've had to take time off work to be with you."

Ow, that hurt. It's not my fault that he was under some sort of pressure from work, I don't even know what he does, all I know is that he's a lawyer and that's about it. And what is this about taking time off work to be with me? For one if he was soo busy with work why did he take off work, I couldn't see him as the type of person to do that; to put his work aside when he seemed to be so dedicated. Secondly he didn't have to make it sound as if it was my fault and that he had to be angry with me.

"I should leave then." It was a simple answer to everything. If we were starting to smother each other then I should leave, but that couldn't be happening after the second day. How could he be sick of me after the second day? Oh god it was turning into Bruce all over again.

Bruce was my short-term boyfriend, more appropriate title of casual sex partner. We'd spend a day together and finish it off with sex and then the next day he'd want nothing more that to barricade himself at home with his phone switched off. Then the next twenty-four hours he would be calling me up as if he'd never avoided me. It turned out that he wasn't interested in a long time or serious relationship. He liked to think of our outings as dates, and he always had sex on a date, whether it was the first or forty-fifth. According to him you never had two dates in a row a day after another, and that's why he avoided me. More rightly it was so that he had enough time to screw Mary a drag queen from the red light district and current infatuation. He wasn't comfortable with my lack of femineity-even though I was considered to be fairly girlish- and sought for a man who dressed as a woman. If you ask me I would have told him to just go screw a woman if femineity was such a problem instead of fucking guys. Why be gay if you get turned on by a womanly appearance. For a long time I thought it was because I wasn't good or that I was too high maintenance, but Axel helped me get over that hurdle by saying he'd talked to Mary-through a friend of a friend- and she/he'd thought that Bruce was nothing special and very pedantic.

Zexion saw me heading for the door and grabbed my arm, spinning me to face him and he hugged me to his chest. "Don't leave"

I guessed that manners were not essential in this situation, a 'please' could have gone a long way. But at the current moment I was just happy that he didn't want me to leave and that he was touching me. I leant up and kissed him, he responded not as eagerly as I'd hoped but he responded well enough. Perhaps he was just tired, I couldn't push him for more than he was capable could I?

"Would you like to get some food?" My stomach chose an appropriate time to grumble unhappily. Zexion snorted and ushered me towards to kitchen. I marvelled at his house, it was an old English style house, I guessed the floors to be marble. I stood in the kitchen and turned around; okay maybe it was more like a mansion than a house. I wonder if things work out well between us, would he ask me to come live with him.

"Do you like bacon and eggs?"

I nodded eagerly. "I didn't mean to be so harsh; I guess you could say my career has destroyed my patience. I was a little bit worried about you and I guess just seeing you better was a whole rush of emotion. I didn't know how to express it and I'm angry at my current case so that's how it came out. Forgive me Demyx. Please"

How was I supposed to say no to that? Zexion pulled me closer to him and slid an arm around my waist. Its warmness enveloped me and the gentleness of the caresses his free hand was giving to my cheek was altogether hypnotising. I nodded slowly and whispered that I would he smiled and kissed me again. His breath smelt strongly of coffee but I didn't care too much, that was until we stopped.

"I am heading out to meet with my advisor later this morning, if your feeling better by the time lunch rolls around we should go out and get something to eat. Take you on our first date." Zexion's eyes looked very tense but that was probably just my imagination. I rested my elbows against the kitchen bench top and watched him get to work. He was very quick and efficient; the meal was done within a matter of seconds and devoured by myself in the same amount of time.

"That was delicious thank you." Zexion smiled and brushed a crumb off my cheek. I laughed at the gentle gesture it was sweet, not dissimilar to the situations melodrama writers put into scripts. Zexion wiped his hand on a near by tea towel and stood up.

"I have to head off in a few minutes." Zexion moved to grab the plates but I stopped him.

"I'll clean up. Don't worry about it, I'm definitely not going to pass out from sugar loss. Especially not after that good meal. Go I'll meet you somewhere…"

Zexion crossed the room and went to the door. I waited for him to say goodbye but none came. I sighed and stacked the sink with plates. Searching the kitchen I finally located a dishwasher, after loading a large portion of them in, I heard my name from the doorway.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant on Seventh Street in a couple of hours. Let's say one thirty. Bye Demyx" Zexion winked at me and I nearly dropped the plate that I had in my hand.

I began to jump up and down like some demented spring toy. Yeah so I was acting about as mature as puppy but times like these called for victory dances. I was going on a date. Huh? That's weird, I never really thought about that word much. _Date._ The word stirs so many feelings amongst different ranges of people, but when you actually think about it. It's not all that great.

D-

Okay so how many momentous and joyous things start with'd'. The only words that come to mind are the bad things. Death, doom, dying, dumping, deserting, disaster, danger... But then again maybe I'm just being pessimistic.

A-

The first letter of the alphabet, okay so that has to signify something. Right I mean, it's the first, alpha, beginning. Why do I really care about the word anyway?

T-

Terror, torment, tired, trying, tears…I think I'd best just leave it there. Things can only get worse from here on out. I better give Axel a call just to make sure that guy hasn't burnt more stuff down. That man has a passion for fire; he's like a magnet for the chemical reaction that is fire. I think Axel would be able to set stuff on fire in the middle of the ocean without matches or a lighter. I still remember the time he tried to tell me that he didn't light the Laundromat down the road from him on fire it just sort of happened. I shook my head. He spent two nights in jail before the cops realised that they couldn't hold him. Grabbing the phone hanging on the kitchen wall Demyx dialled Axel's home number.

"_Yo?"_

"What do you think would happen if it turned out to be your mum calling? She would knock you out for answering the phone like that."

"_yeah yeah, like she would ever call me Dem. What's up?"_

"Uh not much. Just calling to tell you that I didn't die or get raped by some psychopath. Thanks for your overwhelming concern though, what do I do to deserve such a caring friend?"

"_Ah ha, yeah sorry man, I guess I became a little pre-occupied that afternoon, I saw you go home with that Zexion dude. I figured you'd be okay…"_

"What's up?"

"_What do you mean?"_

"You're hesitating."

" _Nah don't worry bout it. Look give me a moment I have to go into the next room FUCK!" _

"What happened?" There was some shuffling and I could hear a voice mumble in the background. More shuffling and some running before Axels' voice came back on.

"_Sorry bout that. Stubbed my toe on the fucking bed."_

"Ax is someone there?" I could hear some coughing and then a muffled _'yeah'._

"Could it be? No don't tell me…Roxas?" I couldn't hide his surprise, sure Axel had been pining for Roxas for months but I didn't actually think the kid would be wooed by Axel. 'Then again I was wooed by Axel so to speak'. I shook his head, 'be happy for your friend and at least make sure he doesn't get castrated in the process by a certain psychotic over the top protective brunette brother.'

"_Yeah, he sort of cornered me after that meeting you missed with the board members. He apparently came to meet Leon and instead left with me. I tried to tell him it was a bad idea, I mean I had your fucking voice of conscience in my head ' Don't do it Axel, he'll kill you'….but the kid was insistent."_

"You jumped at the first chance didn't you, you horny bastard."

"…_.maybe"_

I had to laugh at my friend; I knew Axel way to well. Walking up the stairs towards where I presumed Zexion's room to be I made my way in. Sure enough it was the exact same bed I'd woken up in.

"Hey Axel, did any guy that you went out with ever take something of yours?"

"_What like a memento? Yeah there was this one guy he was very clingy, he took my boxers and wouldn't give them back. When I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore he started frothing at the mouth. Turns out he was fucking insane. I had to catch the train to work, just so that I wasn't alone for three months before he left me alone. Why may I ask?"_

I paled, Zexion isn't some stalker he probably just took em' for safe keeping. A phone and wallet were different to boxers, boxers were personal phone and wallets weren't, well I liked to think so.

"Oh nothing, was the superior pissed I missed the meeting?"

"_Nah he said that when you came back you would have to meet with him and he'd fill you in. He's got some knew clients or something, Dem you don't know how lucky you are to be favoured by him. I would have already asked him for a raise by know if I were you."_

"Who says I'm favoured by him. I just happen to be good at what I do and trustworthy compared to some people I know."

"_Was that a stab at my loyalty, come on whenever have I proven to be not trustworthy?"_

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"_Now I think about it, no not really."_

My laughter was echoed by Axel's and it ricocheted in my head for a short while when all was quiet. "Well um…I guess I'll let you get back to it, what ever it was."

"_Like you don't know-"_ I hung up on Axel with a chuckle and placed the phone on a nearby table.

"If I was a wallet where would I be?" Searching through various draws and after many calls of 'here wallet wallet' I gave up. Leaving the room, I heard a phone ring. I turned to the one on the table, it didn't make a sound but there was still that ringing. I followed it quickly praying to god who ever was calling that they didn't hang up. Finally after running down the stairs and through the housed I came to a closed door inside Zexion's study.

"Right" I could still hear the phone buzzing it colonial type war-cry and turned the handle. It didn't move.

"Well shit." I pushed against it a couple of times before I hit it in agony. The phone didn't have the same ring as mine so of course it was probably Zexion's but whenever a phone rang I needed to answer it, it was like it cried or screamed or some universal sound that got under people's skin until it was answered. I was always tense or on edge my sense alert until it was answered. I sure as hell hated it when it rang and I wasn't expecting it. Gave me one hell of a fucking fright!

The phone stopped. I felt slightly disappointed that I couldn't answer it, then again what would I do if I did? What if it was the superior calling Zexion? I gasped; he'd think I was faking time off work. In current fact it's probably best that I didn't answer it. I turned around. Zexion's study looked neat and tidy except for the drawer that hung open behind his desk. I should probably go close it. Pushing the draw shut I saw my name briefly flitter before my eyes. I opened the drawer again and closed my eyes. No curiosity killed the cat I thought to myself. Then again, peering one eye open, I am no cat. It was just my name in scribbled cursive. Just my name, why did Zexion have my name written down? It couldn't be one of those childish games where you combine your infatuation's name and yours like you were to be bound in matrimony, like it was some sort of sacred thing. Mr and Mrs so and so. Yeah can't really do that can I since it's illegal in most states.

I look down to the blinking light, it's the computers standby button and it wants to be pressed. It knows I want to press it, it's so red and it's blinking on and off, once, twice, three times. I push it in, I'm only human after all, and who could resist a blinking light. It comes alive with a buzz and immediately I am in Zexion's e-mail inbox. Naughty Demyx, naughty. Turn it off. Turn it off. I put my hand on the mouse-

_**The love shack is a little old place where we can get together-**_

"HOLY FUCK!" I scream and tumble backwards (and downwards) into the filing cabinets and boxes of paper as an all too familiar ring tone screeches into the silence.

_**Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!**_

Breathing heavily I stare at the box next to my head I swing over and rip the cardboard lid off to reveal my phone buzzing.

_**Love Shack, that's where it's a-**_

I slam on the answer button and breathe a hello.

"_Demyx?"_

"Oh hi Namine" I sighed and leant back against the messed paper.

"_Is this a bad time?"_

"No, no it's fine. What's up?"

"_I…I just called to check up on you. I can hear you're fine now. So I leave you in peace. Okay bye."_

"Namine, wai-hello?" I sigh and end the call. "Well at least I've found my phone" I sit up and look back into the box my wallets there as well as some other pieces of paper. I reach into touch when a heavy led like cold feeling sinks in my stomach. I'd better not, seeing as what happened last time. I grab my wallet and re-arrange the room so it is exactly like I found it. Darting out of the room I run down the hallway and into the front room. I swing open the door and began my journey home well okay apartment ward.

* * *

Once inside my apartment, I head to the shower my first priority. After that is all said and done, my clothing for the day is picked out I head my computer. I needed to start work on the new advertising campaign. Apparently one of the worlds most largely renowned and sought after travel agency still needed to advertise. Most people already know our name and phone numbers off by heart, so it is quite surprising that we still need to advertise. Then again perhaps people from overseas or immigrants could possibly still not have heard about us though it's unlikely. The superior insists that of the work we do half of it must be for a good cause. So that's why we donate twenty thousand dollars every semester to ship in people from third world countries. I am really happy that I can work for a company that makes a difference, but sometimes I wonder if it's all just for show. I wonder if what we as in company terms, want out of it is different to how the public views it. I know the public see as it a worthwhile cause to support a charity and also scope out future holiday ideas, but all I think that all we see it a boosted fan base and economical security. Not like we didn't have that before. Yeah it's all wonderful twenty grand to those in need, now hand us over your holiday money and we can make more profits than our donations ever amounted to. Twenty grand is a glitch in the scheme of things, if we were that good, we would donate at least one hundred.

My screen flickers to life, a low hum coming from the box. I click into my e-mails and see three new ones from the superior. Apparently he missed me, oh how sad. Another two from Axel, one practically a diary entry of lewd suggestions on my relationship with a certain male and the other a full essay and deconstruction of his time with Roxas. Now if only he could be this devoted to his job, I wouldn't have to do work on my days off. I get up and grab and apple to eat and sit back in front of the computer. There are no e-mails from Zexion, it shouldn't depress my after all the guy probably doesn't even know my address but still. I guess it would be wrong to admit that I hadn't hoped for us to hit it off to a molecular level. Zexion is busy just like I am at this current moment according to my calender. Oh fan-fucking-tastic, three minutes ago I was on schedule and now I'm way behind. How time flies when you're having fun…or when you are being abducted-consensually of course- by your not so two sided relationship partner.

Grabbing my heart the phone began to chirp incessantly from the kitchen where I had apparently left it. I grabbed it cutting of the stoned males' voice and greeted my caller.

"_Demyx?"_

"Yep it's me." It wasn't hard to identify who was on the other line; I had dreams about him almost every night.

"_Are we still on for lunch?"_

"Yeah why?"

"_Oh it's just that you're nearly an hour late."_

I covered the end of the phone and swore exaggeratedly; grabbing my keys I sprinted towards the door. Only when I reached the handle did I realise that Zexion was still waiting on the other line.

"Oh aha yeah about that. I just started some work and I guess I got carried away."

Zexion hesitated for a minute his voice came back almost suspicious. But I supposed it was because he thought I may have been endangering myself and instead of suspicion it must have been misjudged anxiety.

"Do you want me to come over there instead?"

Zexion sort of sounded hopeful at that suggestion I guessed it was because he was afraid for my health more than anything, but it may have been because he wanted me alone in my apartment. That thought made my face heat and I shook my head. Only to realise a moment later that I did not own a video phone so I would be required to actually speak.

"N-no I'm fine, I'll be there in a shake." I could have pulled it off, except for that stupid pubescent squeak at the beginning of my sentence. All in all I think I pulled it off to the best degree that I was capable of. Okay so maybe that was a lie. I sprinted towards the café we had agreed on before he left and reached it just in time to see him walk out the door. I quickly ushered us both back inside and began our first real date.

* * *

**A:N// Hey all**

**Yeah okay I know really really slack. Yes on all of my fics, I know but this term was the term from hell and I seriously had not time what so ever to do anything but study, homework and assignments. I also had senior subject selection forms, forums, expos and hellova lot of interviews. So now that I am sorted, my grades not in the gutter and term three but a week and two ish days away from being over. I can start to re devote myself to these fics. I had about eight pages of this for hmm a solid month or two and finally finished it tonight. I have big plans for the next four ish chappies and the plot shall begin to get all dark and twisty and hopefully it will have you all reading and reviewing for the next one. My sincerest appolgises for my slackness,**

**Fallen Animosity.**

**P.S Tell me if y'all want another chapter or else I should probably just not bother. Oh yeah heads up, I'm really stubborn so one notice won't cut it, two pssh yeah right, three get real. Push yourselves to the limits!!!! **


	3. Chapter two: Calling you

-There's something I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away-

* * *

"So Demyx, what had you so preoccupied that you became late?"

Zexion looked at me over the rim of his coffee cup waiting for me to answer. I could have sat there all day just staring at him. His fringe was now sitting slightly to the side of his eye and I had a clear view of them both.

"Work. You know how much of a slave driver the Superior is."

Zexion froze at my comment and put the cup down on the table.

"That I do." Maybe it was my overly active imagination but I could have sworn that there was a double agenda to that sentence.

I sipped at my juice and slouched back in the chair I was sitting in. It squeaked as the plastic lifted up my shirt and rubbed against my skin. I winced, okay so not the coolest thing I could have done. Zexion did not seem to be bothered though, so I suppose that was a good thing. He just sat there and stared out the window at the people walking past. I could have sat there for a long time just staring at him and watch him stare out the window. But yeah I suppose that could be considered kind of voyeuristic of me. Good thing I didn't care.

"Do you enjoy your work Demyx?"

I raised my eyebrows at his question. It was asked very seriously and it nearly killed me to not make fun of it. 'Aw widdle Zexy pooh. Of course I do woo-woo' Yeah, I don't think it would go down that well. He would probably decide it wasn't worth his time to date someone who had a maturity the level of Barney the Dinosaur.

I tried to think of all the positives of my job. Okay, there was the company which I had to endure every day i.e. Axel. But he and I were good friends even if there was a higher chance of burning down the photocopy room than getting one of our projects completed by the deadline. Did I happen to mention that the copy room is made from steel?

I wouldn't want to give that up for anything. Then there was where we worked, in the middle of the CBD where parking was more horrendous than Posh spice's singing, the modern and old business centres styles clashed more than possible and everyone almost always knew everyone else's business. The only exception to the rule was some of the higher ups, and no one talked about them because you could get fired and yeah they were scary.

I loved my work, and I loved what I worked for so yeah I guess I could be one of those few in a million who actually enjoy their job.

"Yeah I do. Why do you ask?"

Zexion finished his coffee and looked at me. His eye's oh god his eyes, I just wanted to sit there for however long I could just watching him before DVT kicked in. Even then, I still probably wouldn't care. By now you must have an idea of how infatuated this guy has me. Infatuated doesn't cut it, I could know everything or nothing at all and I still think I would feel this way. I do believe in a thing called love, and boy does it feel good.

"You just seem to be very dedicated, working over time and all that. Is there some sort of new project going on?"

Zexion titled his head to the side and it took me a moment to realise that it required me to use some sort of speech function. I licked my lips and told myself to snap out of it, I couldn't go all mushy on him because well he was him. If there was even a small chance that he wouldn't be freaked out if I jumped over the table, dipped him and confessed my love to him like in some trashy romance novel, then I would have gone for it already. And we would be having hot steamy sex by now, whether or not we had made the journey back to our place or if we just went for it right here and now, well that was up to Zexion.

"You would know more about it that I would surely." I swallowed as he leaned back in his chair and gave me that quizzical once over.

"Actually, I'm not too entirely sure." Zexion sighed and looked out the window again.

"What do you mean? Aren't you the next in line for the Superior's job? N-not that anyone expects o-or wants him to retire soon."

I bit the inside of my lip for my carelessness and lack of tact when dealing with this. A lot of people admired and respected the Superior for his work and his involvement in charities. Some had even suggested he campaign for the leader of the state. He'd always laugh and say some comment about how he wouldn't even consider for a moment leaving his job. People would 'aww' for his modesty; they were all hypnotised by him. I liked the guy sure; he wasn't overly pushy nor was he one of those bosses who sold out all his friends for the sake of promotion. He was a good and honest person and I guess I had to admire him. But the way Zexion reacts to him, well the company in particular is certainly not as I would have expected. He knew almost as much about the company as the Superior did. They were close, Zexion was his adviser and once I'd heard someone say that Zexion was the son that the superior never had.

But Zexion always seemed to be tense when it came to the company. Actually I suppose tense isn't the exact word more like uneasy. He was never on edge, he never snapped at me or anything, but he would always look away or stare off into space like he was deep in thought. I wondered if the Superior was harder on him than he was the rest of us. More often than not I would come to the conclusion that probably he was just stressed because he had a larger workload than I could comprehend and that was all.

"What are you working on now?" Zexion had snapped out of his daze and was now looking back at me.

"I'm working on the advertising project for some of the international shareholders, increase the support and what not."

I smiled at this. The company had more than enough support worldwide, I couldn't understand why on Earth we would need more support. Unless that was of course we were going intergalactic, transport people to and from Earth into outer space, give NASA a run for their money. God knows they don't actually do anything when they aren't on television. I think Zexion understood my smile, finally the corner of his mouth twitched up and he nearly made it a full blown smile. Oh well I guess I will just have to wait.

"So what does the project entail?"

"Basically we tell them about what we do. We are a travel agency and we facilitate for any type of delivery. We can do anything that is required of us; we can ship large amounts of cargo by any means of transportation. If you require some place to stay we organise that, we do anything and almost everything that is asked of us."

"Almost everything?" Zexion leant forwards his face came closer to me. Act cool Demyx act cool. Don't freak him out.

"Yeah well no one can do everything that people require. I mean we are bound by legal regulations and what not. We only get a small amount of people who ask the impossible and the Superior turns them away immediately."

Zexion laced his hands under his chin and rested his head there. He sat leaning across the table and he obviously didn't realise how this was affecting me.

I swore I was sweating but he obviously didn't notice or didn't care. Either way it was in my favour so I continued talking. So the guy is a freak for work, well I suppose it's consume it all or be consumed by it. I didn't care either way, there was still that prospect if I kept talking about work he'd lean even closer and my dream of Hot Steamy Sex wouldn't be so far away after all.

"What have they asked?"

I may have let out a little shaky high pitched gasp at the way he said that. It was like the serpent to Eve, 'here eat this apple, trust me'. God I think I may have just gotten a hard on. Ignore the urge, must ignore the urge. He dropped it low, it was so inviting I would have almost said 'anything you wanted them to ask' but that would be creepy and wouldn't answer his question.

"Some were into Black Market trading and they had requested that we do some shipping for that. It was obviously not acceptable, the whole pay under the table deal and the Superior usually deals with them and we don't see them again."

Zexion sat up straight tilted his head to the side, smiled and sat up straight.

"So you've met these 'shady' people before?" He did the comma marks in the air with his fingers and I resisted the urge to cuddle him to death. Okay so I was immature but that was just so cute and out of place on someone well past their adolescent stage.

"Yeah, the Superior usually asks me to be present whenever we close a deal just so that they know exactly what was advertised and what we put out to market. Just incase there were some miscommunications and if there was, then a way to fix that up."

"I didn't think it was necessary for you to be present at all client meetings. Don't the agents usually handle those kinds of things?"

"Well yeah they handle the small cases, the one on one type things. But I am usually present for company meetings. I don't think I would be required to speak to a newly wed couple looking to holiday in Fiji."

I smiled again and Zexion nodded a small nod. It was more like a twitch of the head and we continued out for the rest of the afternoon talking about anything. Useless things, like his hobbies and his family. I told him about me, actually I felt like I did most of the talking. I normally do talk more than necessary when I get nervous, sometimes I even annoy myself and end up yelling "someone gag me please!" before I get myself killed.

"So you're an only child?"

I paused when Zexion asked me that question. I don't ever recall telling him about my only childness, if that is even a word. I blinked at him and cleared my throat.

"When did I tell you that?"

Zexion blinked and sat up straight like I was accusing him of something, actually is was more like he was realising a mistake. But again that's probably just me being silly.

"Oh so you're not?"

"No I am I just don't remember telling you that. I guess I must have lost track of my rambling."

Zexion still looked uneasy and I couldn't have that could I?

"No actually I'm almost a hundred percent sure I mentioned it to you earlier when I told you about my parents."

Zexion smiled and looked at the clock on the wall. I followed suit and my mouth fell open when I realised that we'd been here for a little over four hours. It was coming onto six thirty and the sky outside was dark. I guess I must have spaced out. But I can't be blamed for that considering who was sitting in front of me. On our _date. _I smiled inwardly at the thought and snapped back to reality when I saw Zexion standing up.

"I should get you home."

"Did you drive here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I've never seen your car before." Okay that was partially a lie. By partially I meant I had never seen the inside of his car. Yeah so I used to stand in the cement staircase and watch him pull out of his car park ignoring the claustrophobic feeling of hiding behind the rather heavy door and breathing in through the crack. Yeah so, I'd assumed I'd been inside his car when he brought me back to his house after I passed out. I still hadn't been privileged to see the inside of his car. God Dammit I wanted to. Is that such a crime? Well if you excuse my stalker-ish comment then no, it isn't.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and clicked the button, the lights of a black car flashed and I raised my eyebrows. I'm not one to know about the horsepower or cylinder capacity of cars. Hell I only heard those words listening to ads on TV. But what I can say is that this car was not what I'd expect him to be driving. For one, it was a sedan. Not that I didn't like it, but I'd just assumed since he was on the second largest pay in the company-the Superior being the first-he'd have bought a better car. This car was nice and all I s'pose I just expected something more…Zexion. My impression of him was not at all sedan-ish. I would have guessed him to own a motorcycle before I would say that he owned a sedan. I opened the door and slid in, the white leather interior and black and wooden furnishings completed the inside. I breathed in the smell of Zexion's cologne. Okay so this was more Zexion. A soft male voice echoed through the confines as the car sprang to life and so too did the radio. The voice sang of loneliness and wanting to be held. I turned to look at Zexion; his hair hiding the side of his face. His black sweater covered chest was strong and straight, he didn't look to me like the type to be listening to this music. He held onto the wheel with two hands, he was cautious that much I knew but I couldn't describe him as being lonely.

"Have I got something on my face?"

I jumped in my seat and I swear I could feel my stomach stumble around as I realised Zexion had realised that I was staring. Okay, so maybe it was more like drooling but it's not like I can help it.

"N-no I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

The street lights continued to flow in through the windows and bathe Zexion in an occasional yellow glow, his face turned to me. It was calm and there was a dash of a smile floating along his straight face. It made my breathing hitch just by looking at him. To be honest or to not be, now isn't that always the question?

"Well actually I was thinking about…you"

"Me? What about me?"

I started breathing again, mustn't suffocate on the poor man, and mustn't pass out on the man yet again. I swallowed we'd pulled into the parking lot outside of my apartment complex. I'd decided to spring for this particular building not just because it was a twenty minute bus ride to work, but because the tenants received a whole level of space not just a half or a third division like most complexes. It was good, it was open, sure I could see a lot of grey polished cement but hell it was mine and that's all I really cared about.

"I was thinking about your car preference."

"You have a problem with my car?"

I waved my hands in front of my face "No! No, it's just not what I'd have first thought of you driving."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, and stared at me unmoving for a moment. After three seconds I'd wanted to lean over and knock on his forehead just to make sure he was still alive and not comatose. Yeah that would be great incentive for future date prospects.

"Have I met any of your other first thoughts of me?" Zexion turned off the engine and swivelled around to meet me. "Let me guess what you assumed I'd be like. The quiet, shy, work-a-holic, whose main focus in life is his career."

I started to shake my head but he cut me off, "the stuck up rich boy then? Demyx I thought perhaps… I don't know what I'd expected of you. I supposed that was unfair of me."

I sat there in silence my first thought was oh no, my second was; the hell you did! My last and final thought was I have never wanted you more in my life.

Zexion turned back around, and reached for the ignition. I unbuckled my seat faster than I ever thought possible of the muscles in my body and I put my knee against the divide. Using my fist like grip on Zexion's shirt I pulled him to face me.

"You met all of my first thoughts, my dreams, my hopes, hell even some of my day dreams. You met all of them and then surpassed them, Zexion you are more than I could have ever…I never once thought of you as any of those things but you obviously do. To me Zexion you are suave, intelligent, dedicated and devoted, and much, much more. Everyday I learn more of you, and because I am learning of you, I no longer have first thoughts or assumptions of you. Everything you do surprises me Zexion and I like it very much." I hadn't realised how close I'd been pulling him when his hand came up to cup the side of my face.

Zexion stared at me half-dazed, his eyes searched my face, my eyes and then he leant forward and pressed his lips to mine. I reached up and held his hand and after he broke for a moment he whispered to me, my eyes still closed.

"Thank-you Demyx for surprising me everyday with what you do. I like it quite a bit." He smiled then, a real smile and I smiled with him. We kissed again and I couldn't help continue to smile and I felt him smile with me. This was turning out to be one of my most memorable and by far my favourite dates.

Zexion's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me to him. I felt my legs give out when they no longer rested on the divide, but thankfully Zexion's hands moved to guide me. I closed my eyes as I rested on his lap, my arms draped across his chest, my forehead resting against his. I opened my eyes and stared into the half lidded ones of Zexion. He tilted his chin up and kissed my bottom lip. I met his lips and sucked on the top one opening his mouth. I turned my head and let Zexion's tongue meld with mine. Unconsciously I rocked my hips and Zexion lifted his mouth away to inhale a sharp breath. I rested my face against his, cheek to cheek and tried to slow my heart. Its painful thudding was almost enough for me to forget about the other thing. Obviously Zexion hadn't, he grabbed my waist and squeezed us together. I think I whimpered. It was of course something completely romantic and awe inspiring that Shakespeare would have been put to shame. Yeah right. All disillusions aside, my delirious and incomprehensible babble of vowels must have made Zexion take pity on me because he stopped and opened his door.

It took him a few steadying breaths before he produced a completely unaffected sentence. "You should probably head off to bed. You're working tomorrow after all."

I reached down and unbuckled Zexion's seatbelt "The only way I'm going to bed right now, is with you." Zexion froze for a moment and then sighed in humour.

"Have it your way." Zexion nibbled on my ear as I climbed out of the car. Damn him and his persuasive mannerisms, but all in all, as long as he's not using those persuasive tactics to sue me in court, then I am more than happy to endure it.

He walked behind me towards the stairs; I'd purposely by passed the elevator. It'd broken down three times in the past two days and was ready to be declared derelict. Luckily I was only on the fourth level and by the time we reached my door I knew every part of him standing behind me like my nerves were standing on end trying to touch him.

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and I could feel his eyes follow my hand. Zexion had walked slowly, lazily up the stairs possibly thinking over things. I could feel his hesitance and honestly I wasn't going to push him into my house and molest him to a pile of mush. No I would wait for him to come willingly first…and then I would maul him.

I finally managed to get my key in the lock when I felt Zexion's arms slide around me. I hugged him back and he relaxed, this was another one of my favourite things about my apartment. No neighbours so you can cuddle for as long as you want in the hallway and not worry about homophobic neighbours. We walked into my bedroom in a type of daze, our hands always connecting with one another's skin. I touched his arms he touched my back and somehow we ended up underneath the sheets and only they separated us now. I grabbed him and kissed him, he rolled on top of me and his legs tangled with mine. I ran my fingers along his spine and he let his body relax and lay down with his chest to mine. I pushed my hips against him and I could feel him harden in response. I grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist, his palm and then I slowly slid his index finger into my mouth. Zexion's breathing increased coming out in hot pants on my chest, he rested his head there and bit down on my skin when a tingle of pleasure made his nerves jump. I let his hand fall from my mouth so I could hiss a response; Zexion slowly made his way onto his knees and trailed his warm palms down my sides. I felt him lift my leg and then there was an intruding feeling, I grunted and wriggled against him. He held my hips down with his free hand and shushed me. I was concentrating on his voice and didn't realise he used that moment to push his finger slowly further in. I let out a cry and Zexion kissed my lower stomach, his wet, hot tongue traced over the hard surface of my usual pants line. He then pushed two fingers inside and instead of wriggling against him I forced myself still and panted for air. My hands pulled against the edges of my pillow when I felt Zexion lean down and lick me. His mouth engulfed me for a moment, distracting me and then I felt him enter.

I let out a wanton moan and he moved against me, our sweaty skin melding us together. We moved like that for I don't know how long and eventually I cried out and tightened my legs around his waist. Zexion continued moving and shuddered moments later falling in a heap half on top of me, with his head to the side of mine on the pillow. Zexion and I breathed heavily letting our eyes close and flutter open in random motions. I felt my body cool and Zexion must have too because he grabbed my doona cover and pulled it up to our necks. When we were separated, I rolled over and missed the warmth of his body on mine; sliding backwards I felt his skin and immediately regained that warmth. His arms encircled me and I fell asleep with a happy sigh.

The next morning I was wakened by an annoying buzz. Zexion was still fast asleep my back as his pillow. I looked at the cabinet across my room where a little black machine vibrated against the wood. 'Hmph' ing I slid out of Zexion's arms and pulled on some boxers before I grabbed his phone. I let out a yawn before sliding open the phone.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"_Uh hi is Zexion there?" _I paused at the young female voice on the phone, don't jump to conclusions, don't jump to conclusions.

"He's actually asleep right now, can I take a message"

"_Can you please just tell him to come home, I need to talk to him and tell him I send my love." _

"S-sure"

I swallowed as the girl hung up on me and I turned to hear Zexion move against the sheets. Who was this girl and why was she sending Zexion love? She said home, she said "come home", this girl was obviously important enough to him to make a home with, then why didn't I know about her? Was she a wife, was I just an affair? I placed his phone down on the top and turned to stare at the man who I'd watched from afar for so long. He let out a long breath and opened his eyes, he saw me standing and the smile that was working its way onto his face disappeared like it'd never even been there.

"What's wrong Demyx?" I didn't feel like smiling, I didn't feel like talking, what I wanted was for him to explain and then possibly curl up into a little ball.

"Your phone rang."

"Oh did I miss it? That's not a big problem, nothing for you to look like you've seen someone be hit by a car." Zexion sat up worry etched onto his face and gathered the sheet around his waist.

"I answered it." Zexion froze and his brows tensed.

"Oh?"

"It was a girl." Zexion's eyes traced back and forth across my face and then in realisation he loosened the muscles in his shoulders.

"What did she want?" His voice was calm, testing similar to that of a psychologist. For some reason this upset me even more.

"She wanted you to come home." Even to me my voice sounded pathetic, like a kicked dog.

"I wish I could have told you about Ashleigh some other way." Zexion ran his hand through his hair.

"What is she to you?" I stared at him, his eyes catching mine and as if he sense how my worrying and havoc my mind was running he leant back on his arms, totally unimposing and with a low voice he answered.

"She's my daughter."

I blinked at him and he smiled sorrowfully, I let out a half laugh half sob, because if I didn't at least try and laugh I would definitely break down in tears of relief. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him pushing him against the bed. Zexion wrapped one arm around my shoulders and ran his other hand through my hair.

"I though she was …someone else."

"My wife or girlfriend perhaps?" I nodded against his chest. "Demyx, you are the only one I am interested in right now." He paused "you are the only one I think I will be interested in for a long time."

* * *

-So expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile

I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me-

* * *

**A:N// Well hello there mes lecteurs!**

**Yes that is correct I have updated another chapter during term work. Pause for applause. Yes I know should have been sooner but again been busy. I will not get to update again until the holidays which is only four weeks away but I should have another chapter of 'playing doctor' up by then. Yes I did change the title slightly just because I downloaded a heap of songs and well for where I am taking this story 'five seconds' wasn't enough. I have finalised my plot and there will only be two-three more chapters of this. I will give it to a vote of my readers if I should write a sequel at the end of this one. I'm not sure. **

**The song is from Blue October, I adore them! If you would like a list of songs from which I have written my fic/s to give me a shout out. Please review it is muchly appreciated and I love any kind even if they are flames because it's always fun to burn them back. Anyway, I hope you like this and don't kill me for the crappy 'love' scene at the end. I hope it wasn't too shit I kinda hard to write it when my mother keeps invading the study. I hope its long enough and I hope y'all review lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots...etc;**


End file.
